


Sunset Tears

by Hufflepuff20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff20/pseuds/Hufflepuff20
Summary: Short story written as part of a writing challenge - 579 words





	Sunset Tears

It was never meant to end like this...

We walked along the beach in silence, the flowers in my hand trembling at the thought of doing this. We had gotten married on this very beach, one month earlier. I could feel tears pricking my eyelids, yearning to escape. Someone puts their hand on my shoulder and pulls me into a hug.

“Ginny, you can do this.” Said a male voice, I pull away from the hug and look up in the glow of the sunset. It was only Fred, he blames himself for his death. We walk further on the beach light with the light of a sunset, just like on our wedding day.

 

“I do…” I hear a whisper in the sea breeze. It sounds so much like you. I fall to the sand, sobbing uncontrollably. Your face flashes before my eyes, Laughing, smiling, loving. Then your face drops and you look shocked.

“Avada Kedavra” I hear and see the green light, but nothing happens. I open my eyes and see you fall to the ground all over again. The sobs rack my body, and I scream. George picks me up off the floor, Fred’s crying and apologising, Ron and Hermione aren’t here again. I feel lost and hopeless, the wet sand clinging to my body.

Ron and Hermione never turn up to visit you anymore. They’re always too busy for our family.

 

“I can do it.” I whisper, “Put me down, I want to do this.”

“We can do it another day, Gin.” said George, setting me back down on the floor. He hasn’t called me Gin in years, used to be Gin Gin.

“I have to do it. I have to.” I say trying to compose myself. We walk in silence towards the graveyard close to the cottage. You were buried next to dobby. I thought you’d like the beach view, especially at sunset. Would that remind you of your death too much, on our wedding day? It was meant to be the happiest day of our lives.

I glance at the grave stones until we reach yours. It still reads:

HERE LIES HARRY JAMES POTTER

THE BOY WHO LIVED

BELOVED HUSBAND AND FATHER

I lose it again. It hurts so much and I’m so angry with you.

“YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT US! NOW I’M HERE AND YOU AREN’T,” I scream at the headstone, “Why didn’t you do as you promised? We both need you”

All of a sudden, I can’t breathe, colours swirl all around me, I try to scream but nothing comes out. I’m alone on the beach, and I hear a cold voice say “Avada Kedavra” why does it sound like you I think as I watch the light come towards me. I fall but don’t land. I’m floating away and I don’t feel any more pain. I turn around and you’re stood behind me, you had dealt the killing blow. You were alive and well. I watch you walk up to my brothers. You ask where I am and pretend to cry when you find my body. Fred and George hold their wands out to you and I can’t watch what happens next. Harry James Potter. You evil, evil man.  You just murdered your wife and unborn child. The final rays of sun die away from my body and I’m gone from the land of the living.

You were supposed to protect us, it was never meant to end this way.


End file.
